Where the Story Ends
by synchromeshade
Summary: post series — Dalam sosok Ptolemy, aku menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu, Nat? Lebih suka aku dalam wujudmu agar bisa mengagumi diri sendiri, begitu? Sorry, tapi aku lebih suka wujud ini." Nathaniel—master tersayangku, jika aku boleh menyebutnya—melayangkan tatapan mengancam yang sama sekali tidak akan berhasil terhadapku. OS. Friendship.


**Where the Story Ends**

**The Bartimaeus Trilogy © **Jonathan Stroud  
No money is being made and no copyright  
infringement is intended.

#

Langit kota London di malam hari mungkin bagi manusia tampak indah. Lampu berbagai warna menyala dari dalam gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti tengah berlomba dengan nyala dari lampu-lampu kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya. Dari kejauhan, masih bisa terdengar suara dari aktivitas manusia bak dengung sekumpulan lebah yang terbang di taman, mencari madu. Siang dan malam seperti tidak ada bedanya lagi. Para manusia seolah sama sekali tidak mengenal waktu beristirahat.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pemandangan di dunia ini semakin berubah. Bangunan tinggi yang hampir menyentuh langit dibangun di atas tanah yang dulunya hanya hamparan tanah tandus yang tidak pantas ditinggali; menggantikan gubuk-gubuk sederhana yang pernah dibuat. Para manusia seperti berlomba untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat mengundang decak kagum dari manusia yang lain.

Semua itu terlihat hebat. Tapi, hei, aku bukan manusia. Pemandangan itu menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Aku bahkan pernah melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dari peradaban manusia saat ini. Tidak perlu kusebutkan apa saja yang pernah kulihat karena daftarnya yang sangat panjang. Tidak perlu terkejut pula jika aku mengatakan pernah melihat bagaimana taman gantung Babilonia dan bangunan-bangunan hebat lainnya dibangun. Aku tidak bermaksud besar kepala dengan mengatakan beberapa bangunan itu dibangun olehku.

Aku mempunyai banyak nama. Dari Sakhr al-Jinni sampai sang Ular dari Silver Plumes. Sudah banyak hal yang pernah aku lakukan dari pemanggilan-pemanggilanku terdahulu. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi itu memang benar. Aku bahkan pernah membangun kembali tembok-tembok besar di Uruk dan Praha. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa diriku; Bartimaeus dari Uruk.

Aku sudah cukup lama berada di dunia ini. Sudah banyak peristiwa yang kusaksikan dalam setiap pemanggilan yang memerlukan bantuanku. Dari dibangunnya tembok-tembok Praha sampai bagaimana kekasairan itu hancur dan runtuh di tangan Gladstone

Waktu memang dengan cepat berlalu tapi selama ini aku tidak melihat banyak perubahan dari para manusia terlebih penyihir-penyihir sombong di dunia ini. Mereka—dari masa ke masa—tidak ubahnya hanyalah makhluk sombong yang selalu menganggap kami, para spirit yang Agung, hanyalah budak yang dapat dipanggil dan diperintah sesuka hati. Aku sudah banyak melihat semua itu. Di manapun, di masa apa pun, manusia tidak pernah berubah. Mereka membawa peperangan dan membuat para spirit menghancurkan satu sama lain dan di saat persamaan, menghancurkan kaum mereka sendiri.

Peradaban yang agung dihancurkan dengan amat mudah, digantikan oleh peradaban lain yang jauh lebih buruk.

Aku terkadang tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai manusia—baik _commoner_ atau penyihir—yang pernah kujumpai. Mereka mungkin dari luar terlihat berbeda, baik dari wajah atau penampilan, tapi jika melihat dengan lebih saksama, mereka tidak begitu jauh berbeda.

Haus akan kekuasaan, angkuh, dan congkak. Tidak pernah berhenti bernafsu untuk memiliki kekuatan dan kekayaan.

Di antara semua master-master yang pernah kulayani, hanya sedikit pula yang begitu berkesan bagiku. Katakan saja, aku bisa menghitungnya hanya dengan sebuah tangan.

Aku sedikit tergidik hingga membuat bulu-bulu punggungku berdiri ketika membayangkan kembali sosok Khaba dan bayangannya yang mengerikan. Waktu memang sudah lama berlalu namun tidak membuatku lupa dengan laki-laki itu. Khaba tentu saja bukan salah satu master yang berkesan untukku. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak ingin melayani tipe penyihir seperti itu lagi.

Dan tentu saja Khaba bukanlah master yang kufavoritkan.

Ingatanku kembali kepada masterku. Bukan sosok Ptolemy melainkan Nathaniel. Pemuda yang menjadi master terakhirku. Ingatan tersebut tidaklah seburam seperti ingatan-ingatanku selama ini. Masih sangat segar seperti udara di pagi hari tanpa polusi apa pun. Aku masih sangat ingat wajah, suara, dan bahkan helaan napas masterku.

Tidak banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan berada di bawah kuasa Nathaniel, memang. Pelayananku kepada pemuda itu tidak sebanding dengan masa-masa perbudakan yang kujalani di dunia ini. Usia para manusia hanya seperti sebuah kedipan mata di Dunia Lain.

Hanya saja, setelah Ptolemy, Nathaniel adalah satu-satunya master yang berkesan untukku. Aku melihat—dan memerhatikannya—bertransformasi dari seorang Nathaniel yang polos dan haus pengetahuan—begitulah pendapatku—menjadi sosok John Mandrake yang begitu sombong sampai aku terkadang ingin melemparkan beberapa Detonasi ke arahnya.

Sungguh, terkadang hal itu membuat jin sepertiku bisa menjadi bimbang.

Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Nathaniel adalah penyihir yang hebat. Dia bisa memanggil dan memaksaku terjerat dalam perbudakan selama ini bahkan walau aku mengetahui nama lahirnya sekalipun. Nathaniel tidak merasa teramcam sedikit pun.

Tentu saja hal itu menjadi satu dari beberapa alasan mengapa Nathaniel istimewa.

Angin malam berhembus di sekitar sehingga memaksaku kembali pada kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Aku—dalam wujud seekor kucing Persia yang anggun—menjilat salah satu kaki depan. Sepasang mataku menatap lekat ke arah sekumpulan _commoner _tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri; seperti seekor elang yang tengah mengawasi mangsanya. Masterku menyuruhku untuk mengawasi mereka; seperti yang kulakukan beberapa hari terakhir yang membuat rohku terasa gatal karena terus menerus mengambil bentuk-bentuk makhluk hidup lain.

Ini semua terkadang menyebalkan, kau tahu.

Dan semua itu harus kuabaikan demi sebuah perintah.

Si kucing mendengkur kesal dan menggerakkan kakinya ke arah kumis yang bergerak seirama angin. Matanya beberapa kali menyipit. Dinginnya malam membuatku kembali tergidik. Aku mengibaskan ekor dengan enggan tanpa lepas mengawasi _commoner _itu. Sudah seharian penuh aku berada di sini, mengawasi sembari berharap masterku akan segera memanggil dan melepaskanku dari tugas menyebalkan ini.

Tapi sepertinya masterku tidak berniat segera memanggil. Perlu beberapa jam lagi kuhabiskan sebelum merasakan tarikan pelan pada rohku. Jika saja ada yang melihat ke atas atap yang gelap, akan ada yang melihat seekor kucing bersalto kegirangan sebelum berputar dan menghilang di antara sinar mentari pagi.

"Akhirnya!" seruku senang begitu pemandangan sekelilingku berubah. Aroma dupa dan asap lilin menguar di udara. Aku mendapati diriku berdiri di dalam sebuah _pentacle _pemanggilan yang begitu kukenal, lengkap dengan penyamaran sebagai sosok Ptolemy. Aku sempat mendengar dengus kesal dari masterku yang berdiri di dalam _pentacle _yang jauh lebih besar.

"Aku hampir berpikir kau tidak akan pernah memanggilku dari tugas menyebalkan itu."

Masterku kembali mendengus, menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Bayangan yang diciptakan cahaya dari lilin membuat wajah masterku tampak lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan berlebihan," katanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk tidak memperlihatkan bentuk itu lagi di hadapanku, Bartimaeus?"

Dalam sosok Ptolemy, aku menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu, _Nat_? Lebih suka aku dalam wujudmu agar bisa mengagumi diri sendiri, begitu? _Sorry_, tapi aku lebih suka wujud ini."

Nathaniel—master tersayangku, jika aku boleh menyebutnya—melayangkan tatapan mengancam yang sama sekali tidak akan berhasil terhadapku. Tidak ingin kuakui, sejujurnya aku menikmati apa yang kulakukan. Belakangan ini, entah mengapa Nathaniel bisa sedikit lebih ekspresif. Terkadang aku bisa menemukan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat saat aku mengambil wujud seorang gadis cantik memakai gaun tipis yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas atau ketika aku mencoba menggodanya dengan beberapa lelucon aneh.

Masterku berdeham keras, seperti berusaha menahan kemarahannya. Dia mengisyaratkan dengan tangan agar aku keluar dari _pentacle_. Tanpa membantah, aku menuruti perintah itu. Nathaniel segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya yang aku jamin mahal dan nyaman. Sementara itu aku berdiri di seberang meja, lengan disilangkan hanya karena bosan.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Nathaniel lagi terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Saat berusaha menerkam kami, dan di saat bersamaan masterku selesai mengucapkan mantra Pembebasan, aku berpikir tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi; bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir bersama Nathaniel.

Aku bebas dan pergi semauku.

Nathaniel mati...

Hanya saja tidak pernah kupikirkan bahwa secepat kepergianku, aku kembali merasakan mantra Pemanggilan mengikatku. Rohku ditarik dengan paksa dari Dunia Lain; tidak tahu berapa lama waktu di dunia manusia sudah berlalu. Aku sudah berniat mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahanku pada siapapun penyihir yang memanggil sebelum menyadari sosok yang berdiri di dalam _pentacle _besar tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Coba kaupikirkan, atau bayangkan, reaksi apa yang mungkin kukeluarkan saat menemukan Nathaniel—ya, Nathaniel yang sama—berdiri di sana. Senyum tipis disertai namaku yang diucapkan dengan lirih menyapaku. Terkejut? Tentu. Sang Bartimaeus memang tidak boleh terkejut?

Selama beberapa saat aku berpikir apakah ini sebuah nasib sial ataukah keberuntungan karena Nathaniel selamat dan bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Jika saja tidak ada yang memedulikan kalau masterku pernah tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa minggu sebelum akhirnya sadar.

Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya pertama kali? Bukannya mencoba memulihkan kondisi, dia justru memanggilku. Hah! Dia benar-benar sudah gila, bukan?

"Bartimaeus?"

Aku mengerjap. Tidak tahu sejak kapan melamun mengingat kejadian yang dua tahun lalu sudah terjadi. Selama hampir dua tahun pula aku kembali menjadi pelayan setia penyihir di hadapanku.

Menyadari jika aku tidak sedang memerhatikan, masterku memutar kedua mata dengan agak kesal sebelum berkata, "Aku bertanya, informasi apa yang kaudapat, Bartimaeus?"

Dengan gerakan elegan, aku menghempaskan tubuh di kursi di depan masterku dan menyilangkan kaki, tidak lepas menatap masterku di seberang meja. "_Well_, sepertinya Amerika...," aku memulai penjelasan sambil memerhatikan bagaimana kerutan samar perlahan mulai terbentuk di kening pemuda itu. Aku tidak berharap dia akan senang dengan apa yang baru saja kudapatkan dari Amerika.

Setelah selesai dengan laporan yang kukumpulkan beberapa hari belakangan ini, masterku menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepala. Salah satu tangannya memijat kening. Kadang aku berpikir mengapa masterku tidak melepaskan posisinya saja di pemerintahan walau sadar bagaimana korupnya penyihir di sekelilingnya. Masterku seperti mencoba bertahan demi pandangannya yang bisa mengubah negara ini ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Kau oke, Nat?" tanyaku lebih karena aku hanya ingin tahu.

Masterku memberikan anggukan pelan dan menegakkan tubuh. Matanya menatapku sebelum berkata, "Kau boleh pergi, Bartimaeus."

Tipikal, pikirku. Masterku tidak membuang waktu untuk memberikan perintah dan tidak membiarkanku mengistirahatkan roh hanya sedetik. Namun kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku bergeming di tempat dan tidak segera pergi seperti biasanya. Mataku menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tahu," aku memulai. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat sejenak. Ini hanya nasehat, Bung. Kau tampak _sangat_ berantakan."

Tampak terkejut, itulah ekspresi yang diberikan masterku sekarang. Selama beberapa saat Nathaniel tidak memberikan respons. Tidak juga mengatakan apa pun. Tapi masterku menegakkan tubuh dan mengaitkan kedua tangan di atas permukaan meja berpelitur.

"Sepertinya terlalu lama di dunia ini membuatmu mulai peduli dengan keadaanku rupanya, Bartimaeus."

_Haha... kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja, Nat_. Aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hanya saja tanpa dimengerti, kalimat tersebut seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Kali ini aku memutar kedua mata; tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Aku menghargai perhatianmu," kata masterku lagi. Tidak ada nada mengejek di suaranya. Apa aku baru saja salah melihat jika sepintas ada seulas senyum terukir di wajah itu. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Dengan disertai helaan napas panjang, aku menegakkan tubuh. Dua perintah sudah diberikan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar masterku memberikan perintah lagi. Aku benci sensasi mual yang selalu saja timbul saat diusir. Segera saja, aku pergi; menanggalkan wujud Ptolemy-ku sehingga hanya berupa kumpulan asap kekuningan—dengan aroma belerang yang menyengat—di tengah ruangan beraroma dupa. Sebelum aku menghilang di antara aroma dupa, aku sempat mendengar masterku mengucapkan tiga kata yang selama ini tidak pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Bartimaeus," katanya pelan.

Dan itu cukup membuat rohku berlonjak karena senang.

**THE END**

_My first fic here. Maaf jika ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Sejujurnya belum menamatkan Gerbang Ptolemy tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengetik fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca... _


End file.
